Datei:Inner Worlds, Outer Worlds - Part 2 - The Spiral
Beschreibung Do you find our films valuable? Please consider becoming a patron and support us at http://www.patreon.com/awakentheworld. Or make a one-time donation at http://www.paypal.me/samadhicenter. Your donations and purchases will help to support the "Awaken the World Initiative" so that future films can be released for free for the benefit of humanity. The soundtrack is available here: https://itunes.apple.com/album/id1410561631?ls=1&app=itunes Check out www.samadhi.ca for meditation retreats and materials related to meditation. The Pythagorian philosopher Plato hinted enigmatically that there was a golden key that unified all of the mysteries of the universe. The golden key is the intelligence of the logos, the source of the primordial om. One could say that it is the mind of God. The source of this divine symmetry is the greatest mystery of our existence. Many of history's monumental thinkers such as Pythagoras, Keppler, Leonardo da Vinci, Tesla and Einstein have come to the threshold the mystery. Every scientist who looks deeply into the universe and every mystic who looks deeply within the self, eventually comes face to face with the same thing: The Primordial Spiral. Frequently asked questions about the film: 1) Where can I get a particular song or the soundtrack? It is available on Amazon, iTunes, Spotify, Play Store and most streaming services. The iTunes link is here: https://itunes.apple.com/album/id1410561631?ls=1&app=itunes 2) Can I download the film and upload it to my own Youtube Channel? A: We whole-heartedly encourage everyone to share the existing Youtube links with their friends, embed on their website, or to create screenings for their community. I'm afraid we cannot allow you to re-upload the film to your own channel for the following reasons: a) The content itself is copyrighted and is owned by REM Publishing Ltd. Some of the video clips in the film are licensed under certain agreements and cannot be distributed or controlled by third parties. b) Several individuals have already tried to re-upload the film and to monetize their channel and/or make a profit from selling the film without our permission, or simply to try to build subscribers for their own channel. We don't always know what people's true motivation is (and sometimes neither do they). c) Our channel contains closed captions in many languages and we don't want versions of the film floating around without these professional translations. d) When users subscribe to the AwakenTheWorldFilm channel we can provide people future films as we release them. This is just the first of many films and our second is already in the works. e) Our channel also provides links to our website and Facebook page and the opportunity for people to donate to the Awaken the World initiative. Money/ support is needed to make these films, and while we make them available for free, we really appreciate when people donate, offer translation skills or other support. If you add the existing Youtube links to a playlist you can still share the film with your friends and viewers and still have it as part of your channel, just do not upload your own version. We greatly appreciate people who feel so strongly about the content that they want to share and spread the film, and hope that you will continue to do so. 3) Where can I find a meditation retreat etc. A: Check out http://www.samadhi.ca We have just created a Google community page to discuss the topic of awakening: https://plus.google.com/communities/114200782024765390146 Check out www.samadhi.ca for meditation retreats and materials related to meditation. Kategorie:Videos